No longer a weakling but a Goddess for you
by Totally-fearless
Summary: what if Bulma was elemental Goddess, Chichi a psychic. what if Goku wasn't sent to earth as a baby but had stayed with Vegeta. How would Dragonball Z had gone, how would the the famous Vegeta and Bulma love story had gone.READ
1. The Plan

**_ means thinking_**

****

**_Somewhere _**

"Where is Nappa" shouted Vegeta "where is that fool" he yelled again as he paced up and down the ship

"Calm down prince" said Radditiz who was sitting on a box in the corner of the room

"Calm down, I'll kill him if his late" continued Vegeta as his energy began to increase

"Please prince Vegeta if your energy keeps on increasing you could blow up the ship again" said Kakarot

"I will not calm down" yelled Vegeta as a red aura surrounded him

Oh kami thought Radditiz Vegeta goanna blow

"Hey guys what's up" said Nappa as he came into the ship

"What's up" snarled Vegeta as he grabbed Nappa by the neck and lifted him of the ground "what's up is that you are late and now that slimy lizard is going to punish me, which means...."

"Means what" asked Nappa as he started to choke from Vegeta's grip

"it means Nappa that I must punish you" he replied as he shot Nappa at close range with a ki beam

"Radditiz take him to his room" ordered Vegeta as Nappa laid crumpled in the corner unconscious

"Vegeta shall I start up the ship" asked Kakarot

"Yes you fool" snapped Vegeta as Kakarot hastily left the room I've got a date with the devil

* * *

**_Earth_**

"Come on chichi" said Bulma as she weaved her way in and out of cars

"I'm coming," yelled chichi "but I don't see why we can't fly but have to run"

"Because master Roshi and Gohan told us we mustn't, it called training"

"Ha ha Bulma your so funny" she yelled as she sped up to catch up with Bulma

_10 minutes later _

"Finally were almost back" said chichi as she flicked her chin lengthen hair out of her face

"I know, I wish we could have flown though it would have been a lot quicker" said Bulma as she shook her long blue hair out of her face

"Or if we could have just used our powers, I would love to conjure up a plane or something" said chichi with a sigh

"Or if I could lower my body temperature, so I couldn't feel this over smelting heat"

"Aah" sighed the girls together as they walked the last 3 miles in silence

* * *

"Master Roshi, Gohan" shouted Bulma

"We are back" sand chichi

"Bout time" said Roshi an old guy with big red glasses

"Bout time" yelled Bulma "it took us **3 **days to make it here and we were on the other side of the world, I think we were pretty quick" yelled Bulma

"Gohan" asked Roshi to another old guy with a long white beard

"It will do, after all Bulma and Chichi aren't really suppose to be physically strong more the mental type"

"Yes your right" responded Roshi to Gohan "ok girls take a shower then come back out here to train... and if you need any help with scrubbing"

"Get lost you pervert" said chichi as she headed inside Gohan's house

"What about you..."

"Don't even think about it" yelled Bulma before she followed chichi inside the house

"Roshi you old goat" said Gohan laughing

"What! Why'd you think I chose to train to girls for"?

* * *

**_Planet Frieza_**

"Your late" said Frieza in his high pitched feminine voice "I expected better from you prince" he said looking at Vegeta

"Is there a reason why you called me" said Vegeta ignoring Frieza comment

"Yes, I want one of your sayains to go to a planet called earth and see if there is anything valuable down there"

"Fine" said Vegeta turning to leave

"Oh and Vegeta do make sure its not that idiot Nappa" he said

"Fine" said Vegeta as he walked out the room his tail flicked angrily

_"Tank follow the sayain he sends to earth and then kill them"_

_"Yes your highness"_

* * *

"What did he want" asked Radditiz as Vegeta came into the room

"He wants one of us to go on a mission"

"Destroying" asked Nappa

"No" said Vegeta with a smirk "search"

"What" asked Kakarot "why"?

"I think he wants to kill one of us off"

"No way, that low life lizard" shouted Nappa

"Do calm down Nappa, it unbecoming of a prince's general. Looks were already one step ahead of him and I have a plan"

"What" asked Radditiz?

"Well it starts by sending Kakarot to earth..."

* * *

This is how Goku goes to earth in my story and meets Bulma and Chichi

Ok that the first installation, please tell me if I should continue.


	2. Passing Time

**Thank you for the review must apprecitated, anyway on with the story.**

As Kakarot lay in his pod he pondered on his goodbye with the other sayain's not being much of an emotional race it was brief at best.

_**Memory**_

_Raditiz and Nappa had just left the room to start packing Kakarot's bags leaving Vegeta and Kakarot alone._

_"I will do my best Prince Vegeta," said Kakarot breaking the would be silence_

"_I'm sure you will," replied Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest_

"_Vegeta..." _

"_Hum" he replied knowing that Kakarot was about to become all sentimental, it was strange he was the only sayain alive that ever tried to express some sort of... affection. If he wasn't so strong he would have been killed along time ago no doubt by Vegeta himself, however Kakarot was the only one that kept him sane Nappa was to much of a coward and Raditiz well he was just arrogant and to smart for his own good. In fact Vegeta would have sent him but her had a tendency to not follow direct order and always had to kill something. For this mission he needs somebody that could talk and not just shot a KI beam._

"_If I don't come back...." said Kakarot breaking Vegeta away from his thoughts_

"_Of course you'll come back remember we sayains are invincible," he snapped_

"_Well prince not all of us are like you" _

"_Indeed your not otherwise anyone could become the prince however.... You could come in a close second" he said muttering the latter part _

"_What was that you said"?_

"_Nothing" he snapped, "Now go help the others"_

"_OK" said Kakarot who had in fact heard what the prince said but thought it best to pretend_

**Present**

Ah well I just hope the plan works thought Kakarot as he closed his eyes and began to sleep unaware of a spaceship trailing behind him.

**3 months later**

"Do you think that he has reached earth yet?" asked Nappa

"Of course not you fool it will taken another 4 months at best," said Vegeta

"But" started Nappa

"Anyone up for training" asked Raditiz interrupting Nappa

"No, but take the fool with you" replied Vegeta pointing at Nappa

"As you wish" bowed Raditiz heading out of the room

"What do you think you are doing?" shouted Raditiz once they had entered the training room

"What do you mean me?" shouted Nappa

"You know how quickly Vegeta gets angry and your incessant questioning is not helping," he yelled back

"Shut up Raditiz do not speak to your commander in such a way"

"I will speak to you in any way I see fit" yelled back Raditiz

"Are you forgetting that I am much stronger than you?" laughed Nappa

"No, but have you forgotten that I have just recently returned from a mission, a mission which has made me twice as strong" yelled Raditiz as he powered up

"Bring it on," yelled Nappa

I must get stronger thought Vegeta as he sat meditating in his room it had been over three months since Kakarot had left and three months since Zarbon and Frieza had started to play 'kick the sayain prince around'. Know doubt Zarbon had stepped up his game because know longer could Vegeta and Kakarot double-team him, but why had Frieza, maybe it was because he could sense Vegeta power increasing.

Damn it, if only there was a way to hide my ki level and sense other peoples without the scouter, there must be away he thought mastering this ability would give him a high edge on all his opponents he must find a way.

**Earth 7 months later**

"Bulma, Chichi" yelled master Gohan to the girls who were floating in the air and sparing

"Yes" asked Chichi as she drifted to the ground

"The person is about to arrive at any minutes get ready"

"Ok" said Bulma as she and Chichi headed inside

"Do you think they can defeat whoever it is that has come?" asked Roshi

"I don't know, I hope so they have both come so far," replied Gohan

"Hey Chichi you excited" asked Bulma as she changed out fit

"Yes and no, I think fear is the dominant emotion right now" she replied

"Me I'm so excited my first major battle"

"Yes but your also scared I can sense it"

"Quit that!" yelled Bulma angry at Chichi for having read her emotions

"I'm not doing it on purpose" she yelled back

"Girls hurry up," yelled Roshi

"You ready" asked Chichi

"I was born to do this" she said with a smirk her and Chichi took flight into the sky

please review i want at least 5 before i update thanx


	3. Enter Goku

Thank you for all the reviews

Kakarot braced himself as his space pod flew into the earth's atmosphere he knew this would end up in a messy crash, and that he would probably end up having to slice his way out of the pod. The robotic voice of the computer stated that he would be landing in 0.05 seconds before it was cut short, as the pod hit the earth crushing the left side of the pod.

"Damn it" hissed Kakarot as the side of his head was hit with the impact and his world faded into black

"Bulma did you see that explosion" asked Chichi

"Yep, it was a big one… we better head over there then"

"Er yep" said Chichi hesitantly before she rose of the cliff they were standing on and followed Bumla who has ahead of her

"Damn, that is one messed up ship," thought Bulma as she stared at it

"Think anyone survived that," asked Chichi "I can't sense a thing"

"I don't know" she replied as she approached the ship cautiously peering inside the cracked window she say a figure "Oh my God Chichi"

"What" asked Chichi as she leaned over her shoulder to see a bruised and battered guy "what do we do?"

"We have to get him out"

"But his evil"

"So we can't let him just die Chi"

"I.." she peered in the window of the ship and looked at the guy he very handsome, well defined and… suddenly Chichi was hit with a wave of embarrassment at having stared at him without his knowledge "OK then stand back B"

Bulma complied and moved back a step or two.

Chichi hair was soon floating around her, as her eyes changed to a pure white colour she stretched out her arms towards the pod and slowing she began to move her hands apart. The pod gave a loud creak as if it was being torn apart, ChiChi let out a loud scream as the pod gave another loud creak and the door of the pod flew open. Focusing on the guy she saw that he was trapped within the wall of the pod, again she let out another loud scream as the metal around the guy straightened out freeing him from his entrapment.

"Chi are you ok," asked Bulma as she saw sweat dripping of Chichi face

"Yep" she approached the guy and touched his smooth face "B, I'll take him back to master Roshi and give him a sensu bean, you can grab the ship"

"Ok" said Bulma as Chichi lifted the guy up and flew in the direction of master Roshi's house

**_Master Roshi's house _**

"Give me a sensu bean now" screamed Chichi to master Roshi

"What why" asked a confused Gohan

"Because I said so" she yelled again

"Ok, here" said Roshi as he gave one to her, running outside she ran to the guy on the floor and popped the bean into his mouth.

"Chi" said Bulma, as she landing next to her "is he alright"

"We'll find out soon" she replied as she watched him slowly chew

"What the hell" yelled Kakarot as he got up quickly "Oh hi" he said to Chichi

"Hi" she said with a blush

"Who are you?" asked Bulma

"Me I'm… I don't remember"

"What?" asked Bulma eying the guy warily

"No his telling the truth B, I can sense it"

"Are you sure nothing is clouding your judgement" she said

"What no" she said indignantly

"Ok I believe you I was just asking"

"Did you get the ship?" said Chichi changing the subject

"Yep, I capsulelized it" she said pulling it out of her pocket throwing it to the ground a loud boom followed and then the ship was standing infront of her

"Its some fascinating machinary" said Bulma

"I'm sure it is" said Chichi

"Em... Guys" said Kakarot

"Yes" said Chichi

"Do you have any food" he asked as his Belly growled

"Er yes follow me" said Gohan

"Ok... bye" said Kakarot turning to faceChichi

"Em" she said blushing

Gohan, Roshi and Kakarot went inside the house leaving Bulma and Chichi outside

"Do you think you can help him get back his memory" asked Bulma

"Yeah, but it could take a while, we don't know how much his forgot"

"I'm sure you won't mind putting in some overtime" said Bulma with a sly smile

"Er..."

"I'm just teasing Chi" she said with a laugh abruptly she stopped and stared up to the sky

"Chichi someone else it coming"

"What? are they evil"

"Yes, and they seem stronger than the guy we picked up"

"Oh no, i thought it was over"

"Well its not, so brace yourself cause it looks like were gonna get a fight after all"

That's chapter 3, please carring on reviewing so that i can keep on writing.


	4. Definately Not A Weakling

**Wow, thanks everyone for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Just a little note to say that :: means thinking. Ok on with the story**

* * *

"Master Roshi" said Bulma as she walking into the house,

"Master Gohan" she shouted but was greeted with silence "Oh for Goodness sake" she thought at she walked into the kitchen to find a wide-eyed Roshi and Gohan

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, following the finger they held out she turned to stare at the stranger and was gob smacked. There the guy they had picked up was eating out the whole fridge at a vast speed.

"B" shouted Chichi as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen "Come on the other guys is getting closer"

"Huh what" said Bulma snapping out of her trance "Oh yeah"

"What were you lots staring at" asked Chichi as she tried to peer in the kitchen

"Nothing, we don't have time for this…. Master Roshi, Gohan another evil being is heading to earth we need to go"

"What yeah" said Gohan still shocked

"For goodness sake, me and Chichi are going to go fight an evil enemy and your not even going say goodbye," shouted Bulma

"Sorry" said Roshi

"Yes sorry, good luck and don't forget your training," said Gohan

"Ok, see you guys soon…hopefully," said Chichi as she and Bulma ran out the house

_**Later**_

"Hey where did the pretty girl go?" asked Goku who had finished eating

"They went to fight," said Gohan

"Really they can fight…wow I thought only sayain could"

"Sayains?" asked Roshi

"How long ago did they leave?" asked Goku ignoring Roshi's question

"About 5 minutes"

"Ok, I'll see if I can find them" he said as he started to fly out the room "Oh yeah by the way thank you for the food" he shouted

"Strange boy" muttered Gohan

_**Earth **_

::Hum:: thought Tank ::so this is earth, its pretty… shame lord Frieza wants me to blow it up after killing the sayain, oh well::

Turning on his scouter he pressed a few buttons that activated the piece of machinery making it able to de-tech life force readings. ::What look at those weak power level there heading straight for me, could the sayain have allies already… oh well they are no match for me:: thought the smug purple skinned alien as he stood up looking at the sky in anticipation

"Hey B look" said Chichi "he seems to be waiting for us"

"Huh" said Bulma looking down at the alien who was indeed looking up at them

"What do we do? Do we go down there" asked Chichi

"We have no choice," said Bulma as she began to descend to the ground

"Leave this planet immediately" said Bulma to the alien in a harsh tone

"Not until you hand over the sayain" said Tank

"The what?" asked Bulma

"He must be talking about that guy," whispered Chichi

"There is no sayain here now leave," replied Bulma again

"There isn't oh well, it looks like I don't have to fight then" he said as he began to rise up in the area till he was a long distance away from the girls "Shame I still have to blow up this planet" he shouted as raised his hand which contained a large ki beam

"No way" shouted Bulma as she looked up at the ki ball

"Bye bye" shouted Tank as he through the beam toward the earth

"No" screamed Chichi as her hair turned white along with her eyes

"Chi wait" screamed Bulma as she sawher friend fly toward the beam

"Damn it" screamed Chichi as she struggled to keep the beam in the air, this guy was strong he kept pumping more power into the beam making it harder for her to use her powers

"B" screamed Chichi "help me"

"I'm coming," said Bulma as she flew past Chichi up to the level of Tank

"Miss Me," she asked

"Not really, but after I'm done with your friend your next" he said

"I don't think so" she replied with a smirk as the air around her became cold and the wind picked up

"What" said Tank as he turned to face Bulma who was currently surrounded by a blue light ::How:: thought Tank who was too distracted to notice that Chichi had sent the beam back up at him ::whoa, that was close:: he thought at he just managed to dodge the beam which hadcurrently exploded in space.

Turning to look at Bulma he was gob smacked her already blue hair seemed lighter and seemed to sway to fro, her eyes were an iced blue and her aura crackled with a blue electricity.

"What are you?" asked Tank in fear

"I am you destruction," she said in a serene tone as she stared straight in his eyes

"I am stronger than you, you can't beat me" he said with a smile as he launched himself at Bulma only to find himself hurling backward

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Do what? You're the once that punched my iced barrier" she said innocently

"Barrier" he asked as he examined the area around her "Liar you must have hit me… never mind next time you won't be so lucky" he said as he launched himself at her only to meet the same fate ::my hand:: he thought as he examined it… it, it was frozen

"My hand" he screamed at Bulma who laughed in response

"I grow tired of you, now I gave you the chance to leave the planet before this is the final warning"

"I…" he realised that this girl could freeze him solid but if he was to go back to Frieza without the job done he would meet a crueller fate "Fine" he said as he began to descend toward his space ship

"You humans are to trusting" he said as he appeared behind Chichi who was still panting on the floor next to his ship. Squeezing her throat he looked up at Bulma and smiled "what you going to do now you… weakling"

"I am not a weakling" screamed Bulma as she flew full force with the wind gushing around

"Wait just one minute" said Tank causing Bulma to stop "By the time you reach me, I can tell you your friend would have died" he said

"I…" Bulma was fuming this guy was a coward how dear he threaten the life of her friend, he would die and by her hand

"So what do you say?" the alien asked

"I say duck," she said as Kakarot launched himselfat Tank pulling him of chichi and then punching him in the face which sent him flying into some rocks

::Damn it I knew the sayain was here:: he thought

"Don't bother getting up" came the calm voice of Bulma "Because your going straight to hell" as she said those words Tank was struck with ablue beam that killed him instantly

"Frieza" was he last word

_**Somewhere **_

I have done it thought Vegeta as he opened his eyes, I have learned the technique that allows me to hid my true power, now Frieza just wait because soon you will feel the wrath of the legendary super sayain

**I'm finished, I hope you enjoy it don't forget to read the next chapter which I will put on as soon as possible, untill then carry on reviewing**


	5. Regain Knowledge

**Again thank you all for the review, i hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

_**3 months later**_

_Somewhere_

"Vegeta nice of you to join me" came the slimy voice of Frieza

"Hum" replied Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Have you heard any word from your friend Kakarot"

"He is not my friend and No I haven't"

"Are you sure little monkey"

Vegeta clenched his fist as the remark "I am sure"

"Hum, maybe earth has some strong warriors on it" mused Frieza

"Perhaps" said Vegeta

"Perhaps, I need to send more warriors there. What would you say Vegeta?"

"I would say that, maybe you are correct" he muttered

"Ah good boy Vegeta, and I think you and your sayains will be perfect for the mission"

"Hum"

"You will leave as soon as possible"

"Fine" said Vegeta as he turned on his feet and walked towards the door

"And Vegeta. Try anything and I will eradicate you race like the vermin you are"

"Noted" said Vegeta as he flung open the door and left the room

::Maybe I should do that anyway:: thought Frieza ::No, for now it will be my pawn in controlling that arrogant prince::

"Vegeta what did he say" asked Nappa

"He wants us to go to earth"

"Is that not the planet my bother was sent to?" asked Raditiz

"Yes, we are to go there and scout any stronger warrior, and then destroy the planet…"

"What if they do not want to join?"

"Then we destroy them"

"What if we can't, what if that planet is full of strong warriors"

"Don't be foolish Nappa, earth is full of weaklings, and besides we have no choice. We don't destroy the planet then Frieza will destroy ours"

"NO WAY" shouted Nappa and Raditiz together

"Quite down" shouted Vegeta "Raditiz go set the ship course for earth… then come join me and Nappa in the training room. I feel the need to pummel something"

"As you wish" bowed Raditiz

_Earth_

"Goku" shouted Chichi "you have to stay still, otherwise I can't concentrate"

"I'm sorry" said Goku "But I don't fell like sitting about, how about sparing"

::Oh brother:: thought Chichi, Goku was the guy they had picked up 3 months ago he had an unquenchable thirst for battle and food. Goku wasn't his real name but after a month of calling him boy, Master Gohan had suggested the name Goku. He was nothing like how they expected him to be, he was funny and cute and sweet. Right now he was suppose to be sitting still so Chichi could help draw out some of his hidden memories but…

"So what do you say?" asked Goku breaking Chichi away from her thoughts

"I… sure why not there no way I could get you to sit still anyway" she said as she got up

"Alright" said Goku "This is gonna be fun"

"There at it again" said Bulmagloomly to Master Roshi and Gohan as she peered out the window

"Ah, the youth are so spirited" said Gohan as he joined her

"Yeah well at this rate well, we are never discover the trust about him"

"Are you sure that the reason, why your so upset" asked Roshi

"Of course it is, what else could it be," she yelled

"Maybe someone's jealous" teased Roshi

"Jealous? I don't think so. After all I am Bulma Briefs, a genius and one of the strongest people… scratch that, I mean females on earth. You can't get much better than me"

"Oh yeah then why didn't he pick you"

"Because… I'm waiting for my prince to fly down and rescue me from the likes of ordinary people like you guys"

"Ordinary? Prince yeah right" muttered Roshi as he watched Bulma go all starry-eyed

_Somewhere _

"That was some workout" said Raditiz to Nappa

"Indeed" said Nappa as he started dragging himself to the rejuvenation chamber

"Where are you going" came the voice of Vegeta

"To the rejuvenation chamber"

"Weakling" muttered Vegeta as he walked past them he had several scratches on his armour and a few bruises. Whereas both Raditiz and Nappa had gapping holes in their armour that were still bleeding profoundly, Raditiz was supporting a swollen eye and Nappa a broken arm.

"What do you suggest?" asked Nappa

"Why don't you clowns heal naturally, after all sayains get stronger after near death experiences… and you two, well" he smirked as he looked at there present conditions

"Then we shall do that" said Raditiz who tried to stand up but fell back slumped against the wall

"Hum" said Vegeta as he shook his head and walked down to his room

"It looks like were gonna be healing throughout the whole journey" said Nappa

::Good:: thought Raditiz ::then he can't use us as a punching bag::

_Earth-side _

"Ok Goku close your eyes and relax" said Chichi her eyes aglow and her hands on the side of his face

"Breathe in and out, slowly in and slowly out" she continued

**Goku's Mind**

"What you doing in here?" asked Goku who was sitting lotus style on the floor

"I've just come to visit you. Remember I said I would"

"Oh yeah" he said as he looked at her

"Do you think you could show me around again" she asked

"Ok then" he said as he got up "follow me" he said at he prepared to walk right in to a field of green grass, with butterflies flying around a real playing field

"Wait a second Goku, why don't we go left this time"

"Left?" he asked as he titled his had slightly

"Yes left"

"Oh, I don't go their, its dangerous" he said

"Please" she asked

"No, we can go right were its safe and fun… there's always things to do there"

"Ok then" she said slowly

"Good on you chichi" he said as he turned around "lets go…chichi" he said as he turned around to find her missing

"Oh no"

Chichi slowly tread careful along the path on the left it was dark and if it wasn't for a white aura she wouldn't know where she was stepping.

"Leave this place" said a voice

"What" said chichi as she spun around quickly

"Leave this place" the voice said again

"Who are you" she yelled

"I will not tell you again" the voice roared as an energy ball was fired at Chichi knocking her off her feet

"Goku" she asked as she struggled to get back up

"This is my world, this is the real me now leave" came the voice again as the floor started to shake implying that he was charging up

"Please, just tell me your name" she yelled

"My… name…is… Kakarot" the voiced yelled as a ball yellow energy flew toward Chichi

_Earth-side_

"No" screamed Chichi as she flew backward her hand wrenched of Goku's face breaking the contact.

"Chi" screamed Bulma as she leaned over a shaking Chichi

"It was so dark, cold, evil… no not evil ruthless. He murdered thousand B, thousands entire worlds"

"Who?"

Chichi got up slowly and walked over to Goku who was still panting

"Who made you do all those things" she asked

Goku looked up at her with different eyes…wiser eyes "Frieza" he whispered as he got up

"He made me ruthless, he made us all ruthless. He took us all away from our parent to raise as killing machines"

"All" asked Bulma

Goku ignored her question and looked up at the sky

"He is coming… "

**What did you think? Was it good? Sorry about another cliff hanger!!**


	6. Earthside

**Thanks you all for the wonderful review, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please carry on Reviewing**

* * *

"Nappa, Raditiz you fools hurry up and strap yourself in" shouted Vegeta whom was already well strapped in to the seat 

"Aye" said Raditiz as he and Nappa launched themselves at the two remaining seats, furiously trying to strap themselves in

"How long left" whispered Nappa to Raditiz

"I'd thought it be obvious, we are but 2 hours away from the earth" said Raditiz with an air of superiority

"Watch it lower class" snapped Nappa as he turned away from him and turned to look at Vegeta who had is eyes closed tightly

"What do you think his doing" asked Nappa without looking at Raditiz

"Your guess is as good as mine… on second thought made it's not"

"Right that's it" yelled Nappa as he fumbled to take of his seat belt, he was fed up with Raditiz attitude and it was about time he showed that pompous sayain that although he was smarter, he Nappa was stronger and out ranked him.

"Shut up the both of you" yelled Vegeta stopping both other sayains in mid action "If one of you so much as mutters another words I swear to kami that I will kill you both. Now shut up"

Both sayains slowly slide back into there respective seat and for the rest of the flight they took to glaring at each other and wishing the most horrendous of deaths upon each other

_Earthside_

"Come we must go" said Kakarot to Bulma and Chichi as he started to levitate of the ground

"Hold on one minute" said Bulma "Why on earth should we follow you"

"The prince will be very upset with me, maybe if I bring you two along he will go easy on the planet"

"On the planet? prince?" questioned Bulma

"He will blow up the earth won't he" said Chichi who had been quiet up until now

"I have no doubt that Frieza has ordered him to try and find me, if I am dead then he will blow up the planet for killing me, and if I am not…."

"We will come" said Chichi

"Thank you" said Kakarot as he powered of and took of into the sky

"Are you crazy" yelled Bulma

"No, Yes, Maybe if we don't go the planet will fall to a fate worst than death because of him and us. We must go as sworn protectors of planet earth"

"But"

"B we must, plus aren't you wondering what the prince looks like" she said with a smile

"I, we… let just get this over with" she said as she powered up and took of after the sayain

Kakarot stood nervously at the site to which his prince would land, he was dreading it what would the prince do beat him up and then blow up the planet with him on it? Would he blow up Chichi and Bulma? Would Kakarot or rather Goku allow him do blow up the women he had somehow become attracted to? Would he fight his prince to defend this woman and planet?

Chichi sat lotus style on the ground she was in her own mind trying to collect her thoughts about Goku or rather Kakarot. Bulma hadn't seen the things that Go…Kakarot had to do, neither could she feel the pain of the victims as they cried when there world was obliterated. Oh but Chichi could, she felt the small thrill Kakarot had felt as he let free the large amount of energy out of him, and lucky for him she felt the even larger regret and sickness toward what he had to do.

But chichi found herself wondering in the 4 months that he had been on earth how she had fallen so fast and so hard.

This is crazy thought Bulma for the hundredth time in the last hour, she was a scientist, a genius, a warrior but she was not patient she had been sitting on this rocky ground for over an hour and if this sayain didn't get here soon she would scream.

Some prince she thought as she watched the glances that Chichi and this Kakarot fellow threw at each other. God this had better be worth the waiting she thought at she yawned. I wonder what the prince looks like thought Bulma, quickly shaking her head she remembered that there was a possibility that he might blew up the earth. But still she thought with a sigh a girl can dream.

A larger spaceship than the one Kakarot had landed in was slowly falling to the ground; it was the most impressive thing that Bulma had ever seen. There was also a blue in sigma on the side of the ship and Bulma found herself wondering what it meant.

The door to the now landed ship slowly opened and out stepped one of the biggest guys either girl had seen, he was built like a house, broad shoulder and thick legs with a bald head. He worn some blue and beige armour upon his upper body and lacked the incredible good looks that Gokupossessed.

"Kakarot your alive" said Nappa as he put one foot on earths soil

"Brother" came a voice behind Nappa's huge frame "Move Nappa" shouted Raditiz as he forcefully pushed Nappa out the way to get in front of him

Raditiz to was very tall not as broad as Nappa but very tall, he had long thick hair that reached to his lower back. He was very handsome as far as Bulma could tell, his face was covered by some type of device that covered one eye portraying a long face and a defined jaw.

"Get back here" snapped Nappa as he pulled Raditiz arm "Do not push in front of me again or I will kill you" he snarled

"Let go, you fool" said Raditiz as he gritted his teeth

"What did you call me" shouted Nappa as he powered up

"Oh no" said Kakarot as he took a step forward ready to protect his brother if need be

"What did I tell you two" came another voice from the spaceship

Everyone turned to look at the door of the ship and Vegeta stood there with an angry smirk on his face, arms crossed over his broad chest that was covered by his royal blue armour with of course the house of Vegetisei insignia.

Although the shortest of all sayain Bulma could tell that he was the prince, he seemed to have an air of importance or maybe just plain arrogance. His face was more mature that Goku's and his eyes were a mysterious dark grey, all his feature were perfectly shaped. There was some sort of dangerous look about him that Bulma found intriguing, but how much she decided to see

"I'm guessing you're the prince" said Bulma as she pushed a strand of her blue hair over her shoulder

"Indeed I am" said Vegeta as he turned to stare at his first earthling, who he thought was not bad looking she had an almost exotic look about her with her blue hair and eyes.

"Well can't you control you lackeys?" she asked

"Hum" said Vegeta aware that this girl was trying to bait him

"You two fools, come over here now" he ordered as Nappa and Raditiz headed over to him "And you Kakarot, what has taken you so long" he asked

"I…see, I lost my memory" he said quickly

"Really"asked Vegeta "Do I look that stupid" he yelled at Goku

"I" started Goku who was shocked to find that Vegeta was now in front of him

"Because of you, Frieza has ordered me to destroy this planet or he would destroy mine. For months he and that slimly Zarbon had been playing beat the sayain because of you incompetence, and lastly because of you, many of your sayain counterparts have died"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry" shouted Vegeta as he punched Goku in the face sending him flying backwards into a rock

"Do you understand what is happening" he yelled at everyone

"Frieza can get me to do whatever he likes because he can always threaten to destroy my planet, and no one is strong enough to stop me. I do not like being his puppet I am a sayain prince and should answer to no one. I should have reached legendary status by now and should have killed that fool, but i could notbecause i had to travel across the universe to come here"

"Whoa" said Bulma "Calm down"

"Calm down" shouted Vegeta his eyes blazed

"Yes, shouting at everyone isn't going to help"

"Listen woman shut up, I don't even know who the hell you are"

"We are the warriors that Goku…Kakarot has recruited to help you, and we are also the one that beat the other warrior"

"You are warriors" asked Vegeta in complete shock

"Yes, they have amazing powers" said Kakarot

"I do not believe it" said Raditiz

"Well you better" snapped Chichi

"No way, those little humans couldn't do anything" laughed Nappa

"You want to bet" said Bulma clearly angry

"Oh no his done it now" muttered Chichi as she watched her friend, angry clearly written over her face

"Why don't we see, just how weak I am" she yelled

"Sure, but it will be your funeral" said Nappa looking over to Vegeta

"I can't take you anywhere can I Nappa" said Vegeta "But fine have you fun, but do not kill her"

"Why" asked Nappa

"Because I said so, now shut up" he yelled

"B, your gonna win" said Chichi

"Of course I am" she replied with a smile "No one calls Bulma Briefs a weakling and lives"

* * *

**Next time we see the showdown of Sayain VS Human and find out why Bulma hates the word Weakling.**

**Until then please REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	7. Showdown

**THANK YOUR FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...**

* * *

_The battle was set, the warriors were although different shared the same desire to win, in one corner was the one man wrecking team Nappa of Team Vegeta, in the other corner stood earth's defender Bulma Briefs.Who will be victorious only time would tell..._

"Are we going to fight or what" shouted Nappa as he stretched his muscles and uncoiled his tail

"If you want to be beaten that quickly then sure" said Bulma as she launched herself at Nappa only to be backhanded into some rocks

"His strong" thought Bulma as she pushed the rocks of her body

"Ha ha ha, I knew these earthlings were weak" laughed Nappa who was to self involved to see Bulma creep up on him and kick him in the back

"What the" started Nappa as he flew forward stopping himself he flew in the air and took to sending energy blasts at Bulma who quickly changed to a defensive stance. However she underestimated his beams and was forced backward, her eyes glowed an iced blue and she struggled to stay in control.

"Bulma looks like she gonna break" said Chichi to Kakarot

"Does that mean she gonna…"

"Going to what" asked Vegeta who had been ease dropping

"Nothing" said Kakarot looking at the floor

"Kakarot" said Vegeta warningly

Looking up slowly Kakarot raised his head and met Vegeta gaze "she going to transform"

"Transform?"

"Just watch" said Chichi

**The fight**

Nappa had not let up of the energy barrage and it was starting to have an undesirable effect on Bulma

"I can not lose" thought Bulma as she fell on one knee panting heavily

"Had enough" asked Nappa who had finally stopped his attack in hope that Bulma would cower under his immense power

"Had enough" repeated Bulma as she stood up on shaky legs "I haven't even begun to fight" and with that said Bulma's aura began to change a violent wind picked up and cloaked her body in a blue electric show and she emerged with iced blue eyes and light translucent blue hair.

"You want to fight now" asked Bulma to the shocked Nappa

"What is she" asked Vegeta

"Why she's a Goddess" statedChichi "One out of two" she replied with a wink before looking back at the fight

**The fight**

Bulma was now walking towards the still shocked Nappa with each step she took the ground seemed to shake beneath her

"Prepare for defeat" stated Bulma calmly

"Never" said the still cocky sayain

"Fine" she said as she thrusted out her hand hitting Nappa with a violent wind and sending him flying backwards

"No way" screamed Nappa as he launched himself at Bulma only to be hurled backwards because of her ice barrier

"What the hell" shouted Nappa as he continued to pound the barrier always emerging unsuccessful

"For kami sake" shouted Vegeta "she has an iced barrier surrounding her, just power up and punch threw it"

How thought Bulma could he see the barrier, no one was suppose to see it but her and maybe Chichi but that was only because she had been trained to see it.

"Thanks Vegeta" snarled Nappa as he began to power up

"Do not think that I was in anyway helping you, it was boring watching you just pound yourself at that barrier. After all this is suppose to be a fight" said Vegeta

Nappa had launched himself at Bulma and had managed to get past her barrier and had caught her neck in his fist

"Not so smart now"

"Bite me" spat Bulma as her aura exploded

"What happened" asked Raditiz who was in awe of the earthling's power

"They have both been knocked out" stated Vegeta as he turned away from them and started to head to the ship

"Well what are you imbeciles waiting for, grab them and take them to the Rejuvenation chamber"

"Aye" said Raditiz as he flew to the unconscious Nappa and Bulma

"Well come along Brother, do you expect me to carry both of them"

"No sir" said Kakarot happy to hear the voice of his brother once again

**The ship**

"What are they" asked Chichi

"It is a device which heals the body by slowly in putting chemicals into the system that forces the system to heal quicker"

"Cool" said Chichi as she looked around the ship

"Why didn't Vegeta put Nappa in the chamber"

"He lost the fight…"

"It was a draw"

"Still he lost the fight and in truth Vegeta should kill him but hasn't because we need all the sayains we can get to fight Frieza"

"Plus" said Kakarot "Sayains get stronger after near death experiences and if they heal naturally"

"Wow it must be cool to be a sayain"

"Indeed" said Vegeta as he came strolling into the room "What is your name" asked Vegeta

"Chichi"

"Weird, is that a common earthling name"

"No"

"And your powers"

"Well as far as I am aware I am the only one that possess my power, and Bulma hers"

"What is your power?"

Chichi is a psychic Goddess which means that…."

"I know what a psychic is" snapped Vegeta to Kakarot

"So" started Chichi but was interrupted by Vegeta

"You fools can do what ever you want, but in 12 hours I will be destroying this planet"

"What" screamed chichi "I won't let you blow up the earth"

"Of course you won't let me, but I do as I please I am the prince"

"No Vegeta please don't blow up the earth" pleaded Kakarot

"Not that any of you can stop me, but are you forgetting that if i refuse to blow up the earth Frieza will blow up planet Vegetisei"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh yeah" screamed Chichi again "I can't let you blow up the earth"

"We have no choice" said Kakarot softly

"We'll see about that…" said Chichi as she walked over to the chamber that Bulma was in "When Bulma wakes up"

"What can she do" asked Vegeta with a laugh

"Oh you'll see, you'll see" said Chichi smugly

**Will Bulma be able to stop the prince from blowing up the earth? How far are the girls willing to go to stop it? How exactly did Vegeta see Bulma ice barrier?**

**READ TO FIND OUT and REVIEW**


	8. What's Going On?

SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LONG GAP, I'VE JUST BE REALLY BUSY AT COLLEGE!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND DO KEPP THEM UP!

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and found that she couldn't move, kicking out her legs furiously a struggle began as she fought to free herself from her entombment. 

"Let her out" came the sound of a stern voice.

Slowly the water around her began to drain away and the front of her tomb began to open, once free she began to cough.

"What the hell" she said in a hoarse voice as Chichi pulled her out of the tank

"How you doing B?" said Chichi with a forced smile

"What the matter?" she asked her friend, who abruptly looked at the floor

"Nothing let's get you dry first"

"Chi" said Bulma warningly as she pulled herself free from Chichi grasp

"Nothing" said Chichi defensively

"Chichi" screamed Bulma

"Harpy shut up" shouted Vegeta as he and his fellow sayains clamped there hands over there ears at the sound of Bulma high pitched voice

"Who are you calling a harpy" shouted Bulma as she glared at Vegeta "I just want to know what's going on…so someone better tell me or I swear to kami I will keep on shouting"

Chichi who wasn't at all affected by the pitch of Bulma voice just grinned evilly at the sayains

"Tell her" warned Vegeta as he saw the look Chichi was giving them

"Or what" said Chichi

"I'll tell her myself"

"Go ahead" she said sure that he wouldn't

"Fine" said Vegeta as he strolled casually over to Bulma "Harpy I intend to blow up your planet" he said slowly

"What?" shrieked Bulma as Vegeta stumbled backwards in pain

"Ah make her stop" said Raditiz

"You want to blow up earth…over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" said Vegeta as he glared at Bulma

"I won't let you" she said through gritted teeth as she glared back at him and noticed his onyx coloured eyes

"You can't stop me" he whispered as he found himself falling into her deep blue wells (Her eyes)

After a few minutes Nappa coughed, breaking the would be staring competition.

"You can't blow up the earth it's my home" said Bulma as tears began to fall down her face

"I have no choice; I must in order to save my planet"

"What! How can you do that? You obviously know how it feels to have your planet threatened to be destroyed, and yet you're doing the same. How can you be so heartless?"

"Easily that was the way I was trained" he said

"Then I will stop you at all costs"

"Fine so be it" he said as he turned his back on Bulma and strolled out the room followed closely by Nappa and Raditiz "I sorry you guys" said Kakarot before he to followed his prince.

"What are we going to do" asked Chichi "we can't beat the sayains in a fight"

"That is true, but where we don't have the strength maybe we have the brains" said Bulma with a small smile as she pulled Chichi out the room.

**12 hours later**

"It is time" said Vegeta as he and the other sayains, who had been looking around Earth flew back to his space ship. "Its a shame Frieza wants us to blow up the earth, it quite a nice planet" he mused to Kakarot

"Indeed it is" said Kakarot

"What are they doing here" said Nappa who was in a foul mood due to that fact that Vegeta had put a no killing ban on him

"I have no idea what the harpies are doing, why don't you go and ask them" said Vegeta

"Fine I will" said Nappa as he sped of towards the girls

"What are you doing here" said Nappa

"Saving the earth" said Bulma with a smile

"Ha ha ha and how do you plan on doing that" he laughed

"I would tell you, but I can image that your small brain wouldn't understand the science involved" replied Bulma

"Why you…"

"Ah Nappa do calm down" said Vegeta as he landed softly next to him

"So" asked Vegeta

"I have developed a device that can save the planet"

"You"

"Yes her, Bulma is a genius" said Chichi

"Yeah right" muttered Vegeta

"I heard that you arrogant monkey" yelled Bulma "I have you know that I have a device that can give the illusion that the planet has been blow up"

"Hum, that very good but what do you do when Frieza puts a scouter near your planet and picks up the small ki of the civilians"

"Er I…" stuttered Bulma

"I thought so, now get out of my way"

"Wait! I can add a ki damper on it"

"One that can suppress the ki of a whole planet" asked Raditiz

"Yes if we have a big enough battery"

"My Kami! That ingenious" said Raditiz

"That may be so, it's just a shame you won't get to use it" said Vegeta with a smirk

"Why you little…" started Chichi

"Why not?" asked Bulma

"What do I get out of it" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"You get me and Chichi joining you in your mission to overthrow Frieza" said Bulma

As soon as the words flew out of her lips a thick silence overcame the group

"Fine" grumped Vegeta finally, he knew that he needed all the warriors he could get to stop Frieza and nothing would stand in his way.

"Thank you" shouted Bulma as she threw herself at Vegeta in a hug

"What the hell…" said Vegeta who suddenly found a body over his "Are you doing" he continued

"Giving you a hug" said Bulma as she let go of him

"Well don't do it again" he growled his cheeks colouring slightly

"Sorry" said Bulma with a smile "Give us 4 hours and will set up the devise and get our stuff"

"2" said Vegeta

"3" said Bulma

"2" repeated Vegeta again

"2 and a half" said Bulma

"Just be quick about it" said Vegeta not wanting the woman's pitch to raise again and hurt his ears

"Thank you" she said as she rose from the ground

"By Goku…I mean Kakarot I guess I'll be seeing you later" said Chichi with a giggle

"Um bye" said Kakarot as he started to blush

"What was that about" asked Raditiz as he turned and started at his brother

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU ENJOY IT? ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**


	9. The Frieza saga

**Please Read:**

I'm so so sorry about the long long wait, please forgive me. I come bearing gifts (hands out gifts to all the reviews and reader), see. So are you still gonna review and read…yes…good. Ok I'll stop talking/writing so that you can read the much awaited story.

* * *

"Where is she?" shouted Vegeta as he began to pace up and down the air crackling around him as he moved 

"I…I don't know" stammered Raditiz who was unfortunate enough to have stood in front of where Vegeta stopped pacing

"Why don't you know" he growled as he eyed the sayian

"I…."

Without waiting for a response, Vegeta continued his ranting "Anyone of you imbeciles have any bright ideas, I really don't have time to wait around on this mud ball of a planet"

"I have one" said Kakarot as he grinned widely "why don't we just trace them with our scouters"

"Brilliant idea" smirked Vegeta he mood suddenly changing. Raising himself of the ground with easy he turned to give a warning to his _'comrades'_ "Nappa, Raditiz you wait by the ship…and don't kill anything"

"Yes sir" said Nappa with a growl, this no killing things was getting on his nerves.

"Good, come along Kakarot" shouted Vegeta as he flew past him at an immense speed

"What about the scouter?" asked Kakarot as he flew to catch up with him.

"B his gonna be pissed" said Chichi as she stood leaning against the wall outside Capsule corp

"Yeah well, I need to make sure the machines gonna work. I also had to say bye to my parents and give my dad the instructions- he needs to recharge the battery every day."

"Not to mention get all of your tools" said Chichi as she stared at all the bags that Bulma was throwing into the spaceship

"Yeah...well. If you hadn't taken so long saying goodbye to your father…"

"Hey, I'm his little girl. Beside my father has a problem with letting things go"

"I know" said Bulma with a sigh

"Hey harpies" came the sound of a deep voice

"Oh no, it's the prince" said Bulma with fake horror as she turned to stare at Chichi "What" she then yelled up in the sky

"What" he yelled back "Is that we need to go"

"Sorry your highness" said Bulma as she bowed low

"Gr" said Vegeta as he gave Bulma his award winning glare, which didn't seem to phrase her

"We're ready now" said Chichi as she walked over to Kakarot "Shall we fly over in our ship?"

"Why do you need your own space ship?" asked Kakarot

"What we are not going to live in the same ship as you sayains"

"Why not" he replied as he scratched the back of his head

"It's too small…"

"Small" laughed Vegeta "My ship is the largest of the Sayain Empire. I think you need to take a better look at it"

"I did" snapped Bulma

"Really how much could you see from the inside of the rejuvenation chamber" he laughed as he heard Bulma try and growl in response

"Fine, we'll take another look, but I'm not leave my ship behind"

"Kakarot grab the ship" shouted Vegeta

"Dad" yelled Bulma "You can start up the machine inthree hours"

"Ok let's go" shouted Vegeta as he powered up and flew away

"Hey a little help" said Kakarot weakly as he tried to lift up the ship

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulma walked in yet another room on the ship, she had been hugely surprised when they had showed her the lower deck where there were training facilities, a pool, supplies for food and a mini garden, although why the sayains wanted a garden was beyond her. Then they took her to the main floor which was where the rooms and rejuvenation chambers were, each room was massive and possessed a king-sized bed and mini fridge. Then they took her to the upper level, where there was yet another set of rooms, kitchens and some sort of lounge.

"My goodness" said Bulma for the umpteenth time

"Not what you expected woman" asked Vegeta as he leaned in the doorway of her soon to be room

"No" said Bulma as she shook her head from side to side, there was one king sized bed in the centre of the room that had silken blue hangings that hung from the tall bed posts. The sheets themselves were a dark blue and there were numerous pillows at the head of the bed. The walls were a midnight purple and had the appearance of velvet, shiny but almost soft look. There was a large wooden desk in one corner and it had carving of what appeared to be monkeys, in the polar opposite corner was a plush blue couch surrounded by some more couching, adjacent to that on the floor was a door.

"What's in there" asked Bulma as she pointed down towards the door

Vegeta grunted "the bathroom"

"On the floor" she asked in shock

"Of course where else would it be?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow

"In another room" she replied as she went over to the door, to examine it "Hey where is the handle" she asked as she leaned closer to it

"Handle? What are you babbling about?" he asked as he walked over to her "What is a handle"

Bulma looked up in surprise "A lever that allows you to open and close things"

"Strange and primitive" he said with a slight shake of the head

"Hey watch who you are calling primitive monkey man"

Vegeta growled in response before simply walking through the door as if going down some stairs

"What! It's a hologram" asked Bulma as she reached out a hand to touch it and felt the hard oak against her finger tips "What the hell is this?" she yelled in frustration

Vegeta stuck his head through the door an angry scowl across his features "Hurry up, and just walk through the door"

"I…I can't" said Bulma

A small growl formed at the back of Vegeta throat before he quickly reached out a hand and pulled Bulma through the door.

"Ekk" screamed Bulma as she landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs "You don't have to be so rough" she shouted as she got up and dusted herself of only to find the room in darkness "Why's it so dark in here"

Vegeta sarcastic tone cut through the darkness "The lights not on"

"So turn it on"

"Can'tyou human do anything" he growled before he whispered something in a foreign language and the light abruptly came on.

"Wow"

"Quit saying that"

If Bulma though the bedroom was nice she had no ideas what to think of the bathroom, there a Jacuzzi type tube in the centre of the room, and then across from that was another tube. The floor was tiled in greens and blues and the taps were a brilliant gold. There were velvet rugs, tv's and even a mini bar.

"A bar?" she asked

"For entertainment reasons" he replied he an offhand manner

"In a bathroom"

"Shut up, I don't question your primitive nature, so don't question mine" he yelled before turning on his heals

"Where you going" yelled Bulma who was left once again to face the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow" yelled Chichi as she jumped up and down on the orange silk bed sheet

"You seem to be having fun" said Kakarot as he appeared in the doorway only to see her jumping up and down on the bed

Chichi stopped bouncing and turned to face him "Yeah! I mean Bulma and I are both rich but…man you sayains sure have nice stuff"

Kakarot let out a heartily laugh "Yeah, not all sayains live like this, remember this is royalties ship. Most sayains just travel in pods, with basic intergalactic stations"

"Aahaa" she replied with a nod

Colour rose to Kakarot's cheeks as he mumbled something at Chichi

Tilting her head slightly she said "I didn't quite catch that"

"I said you can call me Goku, I like that name better" he said with a grin

"Ok then" she replied as she jumped of the bed and gave him a hug "Show me the kitchen again, I bet you sayains are hungry"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when is this device suppose to activate" asked Raditiz as he peered eagerly out the ships window

"Any minute now" replied Bulma as she gave him a warm smile, causing him to blink back in shock

"It better" snapped Vegeta who stood impatiently at the side of the room

Bulma quickly turned to face him "It will ok"

"Whatever"

"Grrrr" mumbled Bulma as she once again turned to look out the window.

Suddenly a bright white light filled the surrounding area of the ship, and a loud crunching noise followed. There where the planet earth should be lay chunks of debris that seemed to be floating about aimlessly.

"It worked" whispered Bulma as she said at her once beloved planet

"To well" add Chichi as tears appeared in her eyes

"Oh please" yelled Nappa "its still there"

"Indeed!" agreed Vegeta as he moved closer to the window "Even your ki damper has worked"

"How does he do that" asked Raditiz

"Never worry about that you fool, you probably couldn't master it"

"Shut it Nappa"

"Both of you shut up" yelled Vegeta his voice piercing not only the loud words of the men, but also the sobbing of the girls. He quickly keyed in a something at the consol before stomping out the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Chichi

"Neither you have meet Freesia, or felt his presence. I am afraid it is feeling that our prince wished he had to encounter" whispered Kakarot

**READ**

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for the super long delay. But please continue to read, as this will be updated at regular intervals now.

ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME, AND SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES


	10. Friendly advice

I'm back aftera bad case of writers block but now I know where I'm heading with this story,and havealready started to write the next chapter after having decided to cut them in two.

Like to thank everyone who has written me a review:

Firehottie

Vicki

Tail

Trunksmybaby: (I like your name...even though Trunks is mine. LOL.)

Darkdragon00

Naiyana

Lelia

Fujutsu

Kataan

Dray (one of my first reviewers)

AND everyone else.

I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing always continue now.

* * *

He knew that one day he would have had to go back; he just wished that he could go back stronger, wiser or just better, better than when he had left. It was not about being more powerful than Frieza like so many people thought; it was a question of pride. Frieza had being trying to break him, robbing him of his people, his title but most of all his will to continue fighting. Fighting was everything to him, he lived for the pure pleasure/release it brought, the way it had the power to allow you to forget everything and live for only that moment in time when you were punching and kicking the life out of your opponents. But what Frieza was doing was making fighting all about survival and power there was no longer any honour involved in it; no longer could he say he deserved to win because all his battles took place in the air where he no longer had to look at the faces of those he eliminated. In actually fact he had become a coward, a spineless pride less coward and the only way to regain his lost pride was to beat Frieza in a one on one battle.

"Hey Veggie" sang Bulma as she barged into his living quarters only to find him sitting stock still in a cross legged position in the middle of his huge bed. Bulma eyed the silk golden sheets and the numerous dark navy blue pillows that surrounded his small but well built frame. Being an impulsive person Bulma had to fight the urge to jump upon the bed and roll around on it to see whether it felt as comfortable as it looked. She could in fact see herself living in this room, it was much bigger than her room and the elaborate golden symbols painted against the blue walls brought a sense of important and warmth contrasting greatly with the prince's cold and standoffish attitude.

Taking a cautious step forward she saw that his eyes were closed and that he was breathing heavily almost as if he was trying to control a hidden rage, and once again Bulma found herself fighting against her impulses but this time it was to touch the prince. Once again she moved closer until her face was mere centimetres away and studied his face, he was gorgeous but not the type of guy you would find in magazine and drool over. Yes he was drool worthy, but his face was far to mature and wise for magazine and in a way Bulma was sure a photograph wouldn't do him justice.

"What are you doing in here" shouted Vegeta

Bulma fell backwards onto her butt, her face reddening, how long had she been staring at him for.

He raised his eyebrow at her a scowl appearing on his face "Yes"

Bulma picked herself up and tried to gather some composure "I wanted to know if you wanted to spar"

Vegeta uncrossed his legs in a manner that let Bulma think of a very agile cat, and then he jumped of the bed "With a prince, you're not worthy"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the prince "Oh come of it, you've sparred with Nappa and I'm way smarter and stronger than him"

His lips twitched in agreement but he would not let her know he agreed "It's not exactly hard when Nappa IQ consists of one number, plus _you_ almost lost"

"I was holding back" she replied with a grin

"Really?" his facial express and tone showed little interest yet inside he was intrigued

"I'll show you something's I've learned"

"Like what"

Sensing she had him caught she gave one of her biggest smiles "Spar with me"

A long pause followed before Vegeta headed out of the room.

888888888888888

Chichi stood over Goku "So what do you think"

"It's…really…good" he managed to say in between bites

Chichi stood up straighter "Really"

"Em, yep" replied Goku as he gave her a brief smile before turning back to consume the rest of the meal

"Well, I better makes more for the rest of the sayains"

"Em chichi before you do that, could you maybe give me some more"

Chichi stared wordlessly at the sayian "Sure" she finally mumbled as she started to collect the empty dishes of the table.

Vegeta stood in a relax position as he watched a panting Bulma "I thought you said you were holding back"

Bulma shook her head in frustration "I'm just getting warmed up"

"If you're not going to transform there's really no point of sparring"

Bulma stopped panting and stood up straight "So you want to face a goddess"

Vegeta smirked in response "No, I want to beat one"

Bulma eyes narrowed as a sudden wind formed around her, the air crackled with blue electricity and her eyes iced over "Bring it on"

Vegeta's aura changed quickly to red but he was cut short in powering up by Bulma who sent him slamming into a wall.

Vegeta quickly got up and rammed into Bulma sending her flying back and once again attempted to power up, but this time Bulma stopped him with a beam of ice that narrowly missed his leg.

Bulma watched Vegeta narrowly miss her beam "What you can't power up"

Vegeta growled back and he launched himself forward, he hated being taunted more than anything and he would have his revenge.

Bulma dodged out of the way of his furious attacks "Don't get angry Vegeta"

"Shut up" he snapped as he tried to attack her again

"Anger is not getting you anywhere, try thinking before you act"

"What you're trying to give me tips on how to fight"

"No, I want nothing more than a fair fight. If I wanted to fight a primitive animal I would have asked Nappa, you need to learn how to power up without creating a big show"

Vegeta snapped "I'm a prince everything a big show"

Bulma powered down. "Well until you learn to control you're angry, this fight it over"

"Don't power down I'm not finished"

"I want a real fight Vegeta and if you ever want to beat this Frieza guy you would do well to listen to me, and when you have some _useful _advice I will listen to you, no matter how much I don't like to listen"

"Fine here's some advice, not everything's about defence you may want to get stronger attacks"

Bulma walked over to the door "Oh I have a few" she said before she walked out of the room leaving Vegeta staring wordlessly at the door.

888888888888888

"Hey Bulma" called out Chichi as she watched her walk passed the kitchen

Bulma paused and then looked into the kitchen "Oh hey chi"

"What's up, I've made lunch"

"Later, I need to go follow some advice"

Chichi shrugged her shoulder,after not sensing anything serious she let it go. "Ok, well I see you later"

"Hey Chichi, are you going to make any desert" asked Goku as he held out one of his empty bowls

"Em…sure it not like I have anything to do"

"Oh wow thanks, but Chichi there really is loads to do on the ship, I don't know all of them because I'm training all the time and hardly on the ship but Nappa and Raditiz always have loads to do"

"Maybe I check it out"

"After you made some desert"

Chichi responded "After I've made some desert"

the next chapter is slightly longer, show log in next week to read it... untill then review!


	11. Tease!

First I know I said the next chapter would be up soon, but my stupid laptop broken and trapped my story on the hard drive. But it is now fixed and here is the next chapter.

But first thanks to all the reviewer:

Vicki: Thank you

Ssj-vash: Thanks

Coachzgrl19: (I hope I spelt it correct)

Firechild19: yep I finally updated

okicantthinkofastupidpenname: now that is a pen name, and thanks for continually reading my story

Dark dragon 00: Why thank you.

Chailyn Cole Runewood: Thank you

I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing always continue now.

* * *

Bulma felt like she had been meditating for years when in actual fact it had only been a month. Who knew living with men would be so hard, all she ever had to go by was her father and well Capsule Corp was so big she hardly saw him. Although this was a very big ship she was feeling highly frustrated and after having fought (verbally and in some cases physically) with everyone on the ship Chichi had ordered her to start mediating, to cool her uncontrollable temper or else she would be forced to put Bulma to sleep. So Bulma had taken to mediating everyday in hopes that she would be able to cope with the annoying habits of her roommate. 

The thing that annoyed Bulma the most was that she hardly saw Vegeta, whenever she went to his room he was always sparring with Goku, and when he wasn't sparing he was asleep, eating or mediating. Chichi who had been her best friend since she was nine was to busy mothering everyone on the ship, and was spending most of her time with Goku or Kakaroto or whatever he was calling himself now a days. Needless to say Bulma was bored she didn't even feel like inventing, all she wanted to do was see Vegeta…wait did she say see Vegeta what she meant was spar with Vegeta. Yep there was no way in hell that she had already developed a crush on him within the space of a few weeks. Sighing to herself she fell backwards on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she was going to spar with Vegeta today even if she had to wake him up to do that.

Sweat was pouring of Vegeta's tanned body in buckets; he had been pushing himself to his utmost limits ever since this ship had been heading back to Freesia. Refusing to use the rejuvenation chamber, each injury that he had inflicted upon himself the day before was slowly taking effect the next day he trained, making him have to push himself even harder. But if there was one thing Vegeta had picked up over the years of serving under Freesia, was to block out pain or better yet to block out any form of emotion but hate and rage. Hate! Yes, he had in the dozens but rage, _true_ rage he was still lacking; sure everyone always said that he had a mighty temper and that he always let his anger control him, but this _true _rage that Vegeta lacked stemmed from somewhere deep inside of him, somewhere that he was sure linked him to becoming the Legendary sayian. It was so powerful that it had killed the first Legendary sayian during his transformation, and would threaten to kill him to. This was Vegeta greatest fear and one that no one would ever know about, it was the fear that he would be controlled by this high level of power and destroy himself before he killed freesia. So even though he pushed himself everyday there was a small part of him that held back.

The door to the training room was pushed open and in stepped Goku "Hey Vegeta, Chichi's just finishing cooking you better come get some"

"Can't you see I'm training" growled Vegeta as he went to do some one handed press-up

"Aww" whined Goku "come on Vegeta take it easy"

Vegeta's eyes flashed black as he turned to yell at Goku "Go away Kakarot" the room shook with pure energy causing Goku to stumble backwards

Goku stared in pure shock before he hastily backed out of the room, once he left Vegeta stood up and stared at his hand that still cracked with raw electricity "I'm not there yet" he muttered as he bent down and continued to do some press up.

"Kakarot are you ok" asked Raditiz who was hunched over a bowl of Chichi's famous noodle soup

Goku shook his head as he took a seat near Bulma "Man Vegeta's sure been training hard"

"Nah" grunted Nappa who was eating messily and making soup splash everywhere "Vegeta's always training"

"More than I can say for you" said Chichi as she eyed him with disgust

"What" growled Nappa as he stood up "I'm an elite war-"

"Sit down Nappa" whispered Goku who still had a dazed expression on his face

Nappa took a seat begrudgingly, if it had been anyone else he would have continued to stand but Kakaroto had a nasty temper when it came to the earthling female plus he was stronger than him.

"I'm telling you all the Vegeta needs is to get laid" said Nappa, who was to preoccupied to see Bulma tense up beside Goku

"Why do you say that" asked Raditiz who was on his thirteenth helping

"His still young, got all that energy that can only be released either by pounding on someone or sex"

"Well Vegeta sure has a lot of energy, all he did was yell at me and I stumbled backwards"

"Really" asked Chichi "So his pretty strong then"

"Vegeta is the strongest sayain alive" said Raditiz

"Still am telling you, we need to find some hot piece of virgin ass to-" Nappa was shut up when Bulma's fist was slammed in to his face sending him flying back into the wall. Once he stood up he glared at Bulma "Bitch" he barked

"Want to say that again" asked Bulma as she held out a hand

Nappa cracked his knuckles "It's about time I got you back for that lucky draw"

"Luck had nothing to do with it, I drew with you once this time" she paused for dramtic effect "I kick your ass"

"Why you"

"What's going on in here" asked Vegeta as he stood in the kitchen entrance, his uniform was ripped and he had numerous bruises on his exposed torso. Sweat gleamed on him fitting like a second skin, outlining his fit build as he crossed his arms over his broad chest (A/N: can you just imagine) "Don't keep me waiting"

"That little bitch, punched me"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you can't keep your nose out of people personally lives and talk about women in that way"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow "Do I even want to know"

Goku stood "Nappa was being his usual vulgar self; I'm afraid Bulma's not use to it"

Vegeta grunted and turned to walk out the door, "Your hurt" whispered Bulma as she touched his shoulder

"Nothing more than mere scratches" he replied as he shrugged of her hand

"At least let me-"

"I'm fine" He yelled

"I was just" Bulma looked down at the ground and for a moment Vegeta felt regret but in an instant it was gone

"Look woman, I had taken more than this, and do not need to be babied"

"Ok sorry. So you want to spar later"

"Maybe tomorrow" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Bulma's face drop

"Ok, then tomorrow, but you better not pull out of it"

He smirked and saw the fire back in her eyes "Just make sure it's not a waste of time"

Bulma smirked back before leaning close to his ear "Time spent with me is _never_ a waste of time, trust me" she winked and then ever so slightly brushed past him

Vegeta tensed up colour threatening to rise to his cheeks, but once he saw all the occupants in the kitchen watching him the colour drained, and he abruptly turned on his heals.

**_Please Read:_**

Hum so Bulma's flirting with our lovable sayian prince, but since planet Vegeta isn't blown up will he even give her a chance, only time will tell.

**Plus do you think I should make Planet Vegeta blow up and Goku go super sayian before Vegeta. Please tell me in your next review**.

Plus the bit about _true _rage will be explained properly.

Anyway next, we had some Bulma and Vegeta _lovin_.


	12. Emotions: Part 1

Well, since were not allowed to respond to review in here, I just say a quick thank you to:

**§TaiBulmaChan§** (wow, this is one of the nicest reviews I have received, thanks for the advice). **Brittany** (again thanks for the advice). **Firehottie **(thanks for always reading my story). **Chris Bennett** (thanks for the review). **Chailyn Cole Runewood** (well, there not really a goddess, since there human, but you know how Bulma is, she tends to think highly of herself). **Okicantthinkofastupidpenname** (hey I know it took me a long time, but do I still get my cookie). **Firechild19** (hey do you know firehottie…no…ok then, I'll just say thanks for the review and the unique cough idea) **ssj-vash** (thanks for the review; I hope I do surprise you).

**To all of you guys/girls I'm sorry for the long wait, but its an extra long chapter dedicated to everyone of you! (plus here are presents hands out presents, the catch is you can't open it until you review everyone opens there presents and looks up innocently (I sigh) at least wait to you've finished the chapter.**

Ok enough of my waffling, on to the story!

"_I wish I could lend you my eyes so that you can see yourself the way I see you"_

_By A.H._

Emotions

Bulma took deep breaths as she pushed herself harder, her whole body was aching, but her pride would not let that cocky excuse of a sayain beat her. Her eyes glazed over a lighter shade than it had ever been, making it look almost translucent. Sending sharp raids of wind at Vegeta she jumped backwards, attempting to put as much distance between them as possible.

Yet, it seemed futile as Vegeta came barrelling into her sending her flying into the wall, looking up at him she saw that her attacks had not be as ineffective as she first thought, Vegeta was also taking deep breaths, yet his was stable. For a while she was mesmerised by the rhythmic beat of his breathing…well that and the sight of his sweaty body. Blinking back that train of thought she found her eyes gazing up at his smirking face, a rage began to form within her, as the room began to freeze. With a grin she watched as Vegeta began to look around in confusion.

Vegeta looked around; the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on edge as the temperature rapidly decreased. Cautiously he attempted to approach Bulma but found that his foot was beginning to freeze. His eyes flashed to fright but almost as if it never occurred it went back to its neutral colour.

"Is this all you've got" he asked as he powered up shattering the ice that bound his foot, looking up at Bulma with a grin he was shocked to see a pained expression on her face. He started to fly over to her when she held out her hand, "no Vegeta don't come closer, I can't control…" her voice trailed of as a shards of ice rose up from the ground separating them.

"Bulma" he shouted in a tone unlike his usual. Taking a quick punch at the now solidified wall, he was surprised to find that it didn't even dent it. He punched again, harder, yet the wall remained and so he began to continually beat it with no success. Panic began to build up as he heard screams of agony from the other side. In the back of his mind he could hear Freesia's sadistic laughter, taunting him, with revived angry he pounded the wall, electricity crackled around his body as he slowly began to dent the wall, giving a warrior growl he smashed the ice in half.

His eyes widened slighting as he saw Bulma floating in mid air, small blocks of ice surrounded her form, her eyes were almost lifeless as a gentle tear hit the floor and froze.

"Bulma" he whispered as he approached her. She gave no verbal response but to hold out a hand and shoot a ball of ice towards him.

Dodging out the way, he froze as he heard a voice in his head

"Vegeta, you've got to help Bulma" cried Chichi "She's frozen us all in the kitchen we can't get out, you need to help her"

"How do you suppose I do that" he growled

"You have to get inside her head, she's not in control of her body anymore, the new power is taking over. You need to find her and tell her _to get of her lazy butt and fight for her body_"

"I don't do pep talks" he replied his head spinning from her shouting

"Please Vegeta, she could die"

"I..." he paused. He knew he didn't want her to die, but the reason as to why the thought of her dying made his blood run cold stunned him "fine" he relented "but you owe me" he replied in his arrogant voice

"Close your eyes" he begrudgingly complied "Trust me" she whispered

"I don't trust anyone" he growled as his eyes snapped opened, and he found himself someone else all together.

The place was a mess, random images and words floated about and he wondered if Bulma's head was this crazy, how messed up his would be. Floating along he took his time to glaze at some of the images, her playing with a cat, her and chichi hanging out, her parents, on and on they went as he found himself diverging deeper into her mind. He saw parts of her mind began to close of as he approached and he sped up, but stopped when he saw himself with words floating around him _sexy, arrogant, hot, cocky and strong _yet it was the last one that shocked him _worthy._

For a moment he stood there rooted to the spot, until he heard someone crying, floating over to the noise he found someone huddled in a corner crying. "Bulma" he called out

"Geta" the voice shouted as a figure latched onto him. Looking down he saw a chibi Bulma looking up at him "what the hell?" he cursed

The figure looked up; her bottom lip began to wobble as her eyes began to fill with tear

"Knock it of" Vegeta growled as she began to tear up

Little Bulma stopped crying, and a frowned appear upon her lip "You're a meany"

"So your ugly" Vegeta resorted

Little Bulma shook her head, her blue little pigtail bounced up and down "Na ah, I pretty" she stood up and twirled "see" the casual dungarees that she had been wearing turned into an elegant ballroom dress "I'm gonna marry a prince and be his princess"

Vegeta snorted "I don't think so; I'm a prince and wouldn't touch you with a beanpole"

"You're a prince, really" she asked as she bounced up and down "wow"

Vegeta shook his head as LB (little Bulma, cause I'm too lazy to carry on writing it) began asked numerous question without waiting for a reply.

"Look brat, stop your rambling and tell me where the other you is"

LB stopped and glared at him, she walked slowly over to him and then kicked him in the shin. Vegeta howled and held his knee shocked that the little brat could hurt him "How you do that?"

She looked at him "its my mind I can do anything I want. But…" she frowned. "we like you stronger"

"Right"

Bulma began skipping "Come on Veggie lets go"

After a few of what Vegeta assumed was minutes LB finally stopped

"I don't wanna go in there, she makes me sad" she pulled a face "will you make her better v-chan"

"My names Ve-ge-ta, you little delinquent" he snapped

She laughed "I know, but your cute when you get angry" she laughed again when a red tint appeared under his cheeks "I'll be thinking about you Ve-ge-ta" she called as she began fading into the background

"Annoying little brat" he mumbled as he turned to walk into the maze, trying out his new KI sensing ability he stretched out his senses to locate Bulma in the middle of the maze. "Typical" he thought as he began to fly in the direction that he sensed her. Long before he reached the location he could see her sitting on a hill, a cape was covering her face yet even now he could see blue tendril of her hair flying around her. She seemed to be watching some. What he didn't know, but he would find out soon.

Landing next to her he said "I have a message from the other harpy, it was something along the lines of get off your arse" he nodded after he finished the message and began to walk away when he noticed she wasn't following. Tapping his foot he looked at her "well, don't keep me waiting"

"I-I..." she shook her head her voice was full of confusion and pain that he recognised so well "I don't want to go back"

He snorted "You mean you can't"

She nodded in agreement "I can't, it hurts too much" she points into the distance where a tide of water was gradually moving towards her "its taken over, washing away all I am until all that's left it a body"

"So fight back"

"I've tried, I've tried putting up walls, I've tried talking to it…" her voice trails of "what's left"

"Look I don't know how you blasted power works, but I do know is that you've controlled it once, do it again"

"I just can't do it"

"Look" Vegeta responded a little too roughly "You can't give up"

"Why not it hurts so badly"

"So, get over it"

Her head turned sharply to face him, make her cloak fall from around her face, her eyes were a blaze "So" she screamed "so…so...so" she struggled to find something to say, but gave up in defeat

Suddenly Vegeta found himself sitting down beside her, his voice although still rough held a bit of warmth within it (a/n: and I mean a miniscule amount). He looked out toward the oncoming tide and began to speak "we're warriors we never given in"

Bulma gave a laugh "No you're a warrior, I'm daddy's little girl, I'm selfish, spoilt and a scientist, I not warrior materiel"

"Maybe you weren't born to be, but you are"

"Am I really, I can't even control my powers. I thought I trained as hard as I needed, yet I'm still unable to control it"

"So, just keep on trying" His mind flashed back to the numerous times he was in the training room, pushing himself to the boundaries of his power.

"Why?"

"Because" His mind flashed to his home planet then Freesia

"Because what? What makes you keep going Vegeta, what stops you from giving in?"

He paused for a long time, and she thought he wasn't going to answer

He voice was an octave higher than usually, and she was shocked to hear so much emotion in his voice "It hurts to stop trying, I won't let him win, I won't let them all down, I'm a prince damn it" the words tumbled out as jumbled thoughts rather than his usual speech, where each world was picked to present himself in a certain way.

She shook her head softly; was it really about his status. Was the sole reason he fought because he was a prince and a princes couldn't show weakness. Voicing her question she asked "But vegeta, when you take away your money, your title, your pride what's left"

His eyes snapped to her and he growled out "Nothing! Is that what you want to hear, I am nothing without my title" Inwardly he cursed himself for letting the conversation get this far, this was not about him, this was about her inability to fight and he'll be damned if she'd embarrass him further.

"Now I don't think that's true, you're left with what makes you a warrior, what make this guy- this Fressia guy hate you more than all other sayains"

Sarcastically he asked "What's that?"

"Fire Vegeta, passion, self respect, intellect. You'll never give in, that is your strength. When all the chips are down and his standing in front of you laughing manically, all it will take is for you to stand again to know that even in death he'll never beat you. A man like you will have a legacy that will inspire other and legacies never die, they can knock down temples, overturn governments and give hope. That's all it takes, giving hope to one that will continue the fight. A warrior of ages."

Swallowing down the lump within his throat he fired back a question "But what's yours", if he took the focus away from himself he wouldn't have to think about the speech she had just made. He wouldn't have to think about dying as some sort of martyr, he wouldn't have to think about the fact that she had made him feel more emotions than he had ever felt thus far into his life. But mostly, he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she seemed to understand him.

"I…I…"

"Maybe it's the same fire you see in me that is in you, maybe it's your ability to see things the way you do" returning the compliment, it was just a sign of respect no weakness could be found within him for this. Hadn't he learnt about diplomacy, to get what you wanted you had to bend a bit.

She smiled a hundred kilowatt smile, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes "her voice was high and wistful "oh Vegeta I wish I could lend you my eyes so that you can see yourself the way I see you" she laughed "your bathed in a faint yellow glow, standing in front of thousands and leading them"

Vegeta gave a small smirk at her attempt to lighten the moment, snorting inward he laughed at the fact that he could ever be bathed in light…blood maybe but never light. "Enough nonsense women, now take back you body, we have a fight to finish"

"Ok, thanks Vegeta" she kissed his cheek and then blushed, holding out her hand she gave a thumbs up sign "I'll see you on the outside"

Its fades to black….

Next time: we have a bit more of Chichi and Goku (for all the fans), and we have Vegeta dealing with what was said inside Bulma's head. Plus we have them all training and preparing for there arrival on one of Freesia's bases, where some much needed practice will go ahead.

Until then **R.E.V.I.E.W**

I won't let he take that from me

voice was high and wistful "oh Vegeta I wish I could lend you my eyes so that you can see yourself the way I see"


End file.
